polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Palestineball
Filastin|reality = State of Palestine|government = De jure parliamentary republic operating de facto as a semi-presidential republic|religion = mostly Islam|founded = 1988|military = Hamas,Fatah,PFLP,NSF|friends = Jordanball, Lebanonball, Syriaball, Iraqball, Tunisiaball, Iranball|likes = Being a state of it's own , olives , being recognized|hates = Not being a state of it's own , not being recognized, being Anschlussed,Judaism|status = Being anschlussed and killed by israelcube, Jew/Egyptian walls|caption = Recognise me plox|bork = Nabka nabka}} Palestineball is located in the Middle East. He has existed since 1948, and only Gaza Stripball is where he resides. The rest of his clay is under Israelcube's occupation. He has many supporters internationally, notably the Arab League. Palestine is named after the Philistine people, a group of people who used to inhabit Gaza Stripball and Tel Avivcube. They were mostly traders and are well known for what they inhabited. The name was used to refer to the area of Palestineball by SPQRball, and the name was later adopted by Mamelukeball and Ottoman Empireball. The term was most recently used by UKball when he referenced the name of a Jewish state in the Balfour Declaration. History In World War I, Ottomanball lost his territory to UKball and Franceball. UKball made two mandates of British Palestinecube and British Mesopotamiaball; British Mesopotamiaball to become Iraqball and Kuwaitball and British Palestinecube to become the Jewish side (Israelcube) and the Arab side (Jordanball) Many Jewcubes came from 1900 to 1948 to the British clay because they wanted to be in the holyland, but the arabs of British Palestinecube did not like the Jews being in their clay, and Palestineball worked with Naziball in an operation called Operation ATLAS against Tel Avivcube. After WWII a lot of people understood the mistakes they have done by forbidding the Jew to come back to their homeland. And the UN made the mistake to do the partition plan, which would legalized officially the Arabs who came to the part of Palestine that was supposed to be Jewish, instead of asking those immigrants to go back from where they came of to go to Jordan, which is 40km away, less than an hour drive. The arabs rejected the partition plan because they were driven by the Panarab ideology, which had for a goal to establish an arab nation from Morocco to Iraq. A man named Hosseini was very close to Hitler and very influent among arab new nations after world war 2. After World War II, the Jewcubes returned to the holy clay in great numbers, and Palestineball didn't like this, so he and Jews fought in intercommunal violence until 1948, when the British agreed to give him a state (despite the Arabs getting Jordan already). The Jews accepted the partition because when 90% of your people was killed you accept anything to be able to live and not die. The same day, 5 countries attacked Israelcube when he was only one day old, and a lot of Jihadist groups joined the Arab armies. The aim of the war was to annihilate Jewish presence on a territory that was supposed to be Arab in the Panarab Ideology. Palestineball lost a bunch of the territory he was supposed to get, and was reduced to only controlling West Bankball and Gazaball. All the Arabs in West Bankball were given Jordanian citizenship, and the ones in Gazaball were given Egyptian citizenship. In the 70s, Palestineball fled to Jordanball's clay. Palestineball thanked Jordan for letting him stay by starting a war called Black September in Jordan, he lost and was expelled to Lebanonball. Once in Lebanonball's clay, Palestineball began firing rockets on Israelcube's northern cities and attacked Damourball for being infidel. In 2000 and 2008, Israelcube offered Palestineball to be a state, but he rejected the offers because he did not get all the clay in the West Bank (even though he would get an equivalent amount from the surrounding Jewclay). After failing to join UNball due to USABall's veto power, Palestineball successfully became a non-UN observer ball in 2012, despite fierce opposition from large, powerful nations like Nauruball, Palauball, and Panamaball. UNball also let Palestineball put his flag at UNball's house. Today in 2016 the situation is complex; Israel's demands are not known (Israel is secretly building houses.), but Hamas want all the Jewish Area of the former Mandate for Palestine, Fatah wants the 3 zones, A, B, C of West Bank, and Hezbollah wants to destroy Jewish State and wants all the Mandate including Jordan to join the Syrian Republic. Turkeyball says that he is of helping Palestineball but he is not very interested, because Palestine is small, poor, has limited Recognition, not Jewish because he has Money and is of course not Turkic but mixed by other Peoples like Arabs, Greeks and co and also he is supporting Turkey's enemies such as brother Greeceball, Kurdistanball who is also separatist, Armeniaball and more also they support them. Recognition Most countries in Africa (except for Eritreaball and Cameroonball) recognize him, as do most in Asia (except Japanball, South Koreaball, Taiwainball, Armeniaball and Myanmarball). All of South America except for Colombiaball recognize him, as does some of North America (not USAball, Canadaball, Mexicoball, Panamaball, Bahamasball or Jamaicaball). Europe is very divided but most of Oceania doesn't recognize him (except for Equatorial Guineaball and Vanuatuball). Relationships Friends * Jordanball - My best friend since he remove kosher and burger. * Syriaball - Thanks for hating Israelcube. * Iranball - Wants to kill Israelcube. *Anyone who recognises me even if he is a kebab remover like Armeniaball enemies * Israelcube - You are worst country gib freedom to me. * USAball - Why you support Israelcube. *And anyone who does not recognise me How to Draw Drawing Palestineball is very simple (Especially when compared to a face only a mother would love) # Draw a Red triangle on the left # Divide the rest into 3 stripes horizontally # Color the first stripe black, second one white, and the last one green # Add eyes and your done Galleries RiJZDJb.png S9oThMO.gif Bussines_as_usual.png ENiSmSK.gif VcSllet.png KX0YIe2.png DlvBJF0.png 9xWz5Xm.png Ishlvts.pngPolandball_cartoon_shalom_by_undevicesimus-d762p7i.jpg The secret of Israeli-Palestinian sibling rivalry.jpg Majority is different of dictatorship.png Strange.jpg Qb45NCS.png Opera Mundi new.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png Israel_and_Palistines_bickering.png|Oh! Israel! Pro_Palestine.png|Pro-Palestine Things that Turkey never liked.jpg|He denied the genocides, didn't believe in the Holocaust and 9/11 and never gives the Kurds autonomy. The Semites.png Hope.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Egypt.png Recognized.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png spsSWoK.png Opera Mundi new.png J43UfMa.png VoNkUek.png RSa7BwK.png 5ZXR1m8.png Banned Flags Eurovision.png Link comics *Palestine finally succeeds! Category:Middle East Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Wanted Independence Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Kebab Category:Homosex Removers Category:Semites Category:Palestineball Category:Modern Countryball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Arabic Countryballs Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Terrorism Category:Jew Removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Islam Category:Islamic Category:Irrelevant Category:Homosex Remover Category:Homosex remover Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Good Category:Rape victims Category:Relevant Category:Smart Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Kebab Defender Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Juden-Kebabs Category:Muslim lovers Category:Muslim Category:Comics about relevance Category:Burger haters Category:Poor Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Anti-semite Category:Almost Landlocked Category:Former British Colonies